


7:38 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the Smallville creature responsible for attacking her.





	7:38 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling near the Smallville creature responsible for attacking her and remembered his exact expression when she tossed his boxers out the window as a prank.

THE END


End file.
